Los Angeles
| country = United States of America | state = California | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = See below | poi = Beverly Hills, Hollywood, Venice Beach, Woodland Hills | 1st = Unknown }} Los Angeles is the largest city in the state of California and the second largest in the United States. Often abbreviated as L.A. and nicknamed The City of Angels, Los Angeles has an estimated population of 3.96 million and spans over 498.3 square miles (1,290.6 km2) in Southern California. Los Angeles has been used for monster apocalypse themes in several different forms of media. One of the most provincial appearances of Los Angeles in the horror genre was featured in the 1954 novel I Am Legend by Richard Matheson. In the story, the civilian populace of Los Angeles were wiped out due to a virus that tranformed people into a vampire-like creatures that shunned the light of day. The virus was inadvertently created by a scientist named Robert Neville, who struggled to survive the coming apocalypse and became the last man on Earth. I Am Legend In the 2009 film Zombieland, the city of Los Angeles was practically a ghost town, occupied by no living human beings, but haunted by scores of the living dead. During the zombie plague, four survivors who referred to themselves as Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock journeyed to Los Angeles in the hopes that the amusement park known as the Pacific Playland might be a zombie-free environment. They were wrong. Although the park was infested with zombies, they managed to kill every single one and move on. Zombieland (2009) Points of Interest ; Hollywood: : Hollywood is a district in Los Angeles, California, United States, situated west-northwest of Downtown Los Angeles. Due to its fame and cultural identity as the historical center of movie studios and movie stars, the word "Hollywood" is often used as a metonymy of American cinema. The nickname Tinseltown refers to the glittering, superficial nature of Hollywood and the movie industry. ; Woodland Hills: Woodland Hills is a district in the city of Los Angeles, California. Woodland Hills is located in the southwestern area of the San Fernando Valley, east of Calabasas and west of Tarzana, with Warner Center in its northern section. On the north Woodland Hills is bordered by West Hills, Canoga Park, and Winnetka, and on the south by Topanga and Malibu, California. Films that take place in * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days * Blacula * Blood Scarab * Brotherhood of Blood * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Candyman III: Day of the Dead * City of the Dead * Constantine * Countess Dracula's Orgy of Blood * Craft, The * Critters 3 * Dark, The * Dead Heat * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Drag Me to Hell (2009) * First Power, The * Full Eclipse * Howling, The * Leprechaun 2 * Killer Pad * Last Man on Earth (1964) * Legion * New Nightmare, Wes Craven's * Nick Knight * Omega Man, The * People Under the Stairs, The * Predator 2 * Prophecy, The * Rumpelstiltskin * Snakes on a Plane (partially) * Species II * Spiders * Toolbox Murders * Zombieland TV programs that take place in * American Horror Story * Angel * Love and Curses * Moonlight * Night Stalker Books that take place in * I Am Legend Comic books that take place in * Angel: After the Fall * Dark Days * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 Characters from * Adam Garou * Amber Waves * Ben White * Bill Neill * Buck Cowan * Casey Spencer * Charles Gunn * Chris Halloran * Constance Langdon * Daisy Rain * Doctor Durae * Eddie Quist * Ellie Myers * Fred Francis * George Waggner * Groton * Jenny Templeton * John Constantine (film version only) * Katie Enslin * Karen White * Kate Lockley * Lew Landers * Lily Enslin * Lindsey McDonald * Marie Adams * Max Dire * Maxwell Grant * Mike Enslin * Oliver Simon * Patrick Channing * Phillip Russell * Randi Wallace * Richard Adams * Russell Logan * Russell Winters * Terry Fisher * Tess Seaton * Tom Billings * Trevor Lockley * Walter Paisley People who were born in People who passed away in External Links * Los Angeles at Wikipedia * Los Angeles at Buffyverse Wiki References ---- Category:Forever Knight locations Category:California